1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile workstation and more particularly to a mobile workstation having a height adjustment capability wherein the height of the workstation can be adjusted from a seated position to a standing position therefore providing ease and versatility of use in hospital and other health related industries.
2. Description of the Related Art
The healthcare industries and hospitals in particular have become increasingly aware of the need for technology and various diagnostic procedures that are required to be performed in hospital rooms and as part of out-patient services. There exists a need for a workstation that is easily portable and height adjustable that can be used by a variety of hospital and health related personnel in either a standing position or a seated position.
Mobile workstations are well-known in the art. An example of such is U.S. Design Pat. No. 357,781 to Crinion relating to a cabinet-like structure having casters that may be easily transported from one location to another. Furthermore, there is known in the art various height adjustable articles including tables and chairs, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,836 to Damico and U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,227 to Van Hekken et al. However, the items known in the art are either large or cumbersome thus making it difficult to transport from one room or floor to another.
With the increased reliance on technology, there exists a need for a workstation that can support various sizes and weights of equipment including computers, lap/top computers and other diagnostic equipment for use in the hospital and health related industry. Moreover, there exists a need for a portable workstation that can support this equipment and also be easily transported from room to room and from floor to floor. Finally, there exists a need for a workstation that includes height adjustment capabilities so that a user may easily sit or stand while performing various procedures, therefore providing ease and versatility of use for a variety of personnel.
A mobile workstation is disclosed comprising a work surface which includes a top surface and a bottom surface, a pedestal for supporting the work surface and a height adjustment mechanism that is housed inside the pedestal. The pedestal also includes a base which may have casters or rollers for easy portability of the workstation. Furthermore, the workstation may include a counterbalance means for counterbalancing the weight of various equipment that may be carried on the work surface.